The Wolf, The Pevensies, and The Wardrobe
by ScarletBreezes
Summary: What if the prophecy included another child? One of a different name, but a hero nonetheless. This 'book' is based heavily on the movie and is not very romantic, if that's what you're looking for. It is a bit Peter/OC towards the end but, more action and adventure than anything. Probably more of strong K plus. The cover is in my profile page (deviantart). Check it out!
1. Victoria Clemmings

**TO VIEW THE COVER GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON THE FIRST LINK**

**Disclaimer: I don't earn Narnia, and none of the characters. But I do own Victoria Celmmings**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Victoria Clemmings**

"Come along now." Ms. Douglas rushed ahead of me, her graying hair in a tight bun. There was a lot of bustling all about the station. Mothers saying 'good-bye' to their loved ones and policemen making sure you've got your ticket. The Conductors began to blow their whistle, signaling a last warning.

"Attention, would all parents ensure that their children have the appropriate identification cards."

Ms. Douglas stopped, making me skid slightly but stopping myself before I bumped into her. She threw me a white paper before turning to face me.

"Your stop is the fifth. I feel unfortunate for those who will take care of you" Giving me a disgusted look and a sneer before continuing her small lecture, of some sorts. "Regrettably," another sneer "I won't be here to pick you up when you come back around. There probably won't be an orphanage by the time this war is over. The one thing this Blitz has ever done me any good, is getting you out of my sight. The rest of the lot has been placed with others. I hope we don't meet again in the near future, Ms. Victoria Clemmings."

She abruptly left, with a sour look on her face. I glared at the back of her bunned head.

"Bloody hag" I mumbled under my breath. I then proceeded to tie the white paper to the front of my jacket. I straightened out my clothing – a knee length black skirt, a plain gray long sleeved shirt and a dark brown jacket – and made sure my shoes were tied. I followed a line of children who were being evacuated as well. A policeman grabbed my white paper and seemed satisfied with what was on it, patting my shoulder to let me pass through. Most of the mothers were sniffling or, at the very least, misty-eyed. Small children were crying as they moved onto the train. Children were sticking their heads out of the windows already, some sticking their faces right up to the glass. I walked, heaving my suitcase behind me; it wasn't very heavy, mind you. I found a compartment no one had occupied yet. I placed my suitcase on the floor while I began to take off my jacket, it was unbearably hot. Yet when is it never scorching hot for me? Placing it on the seat in front of me I moved to put my suitcase in the upper shelf, when a hand suddenly shot out and began to lift it. It moved to the shelf and placed it carefully, not that anything fragile was in it. I followed the hand back to its owner. I met a pair of dark brown eyes which stared back at me kindly. He had neatly combed blond hair and on his other hand was a little girl with brown hair, reaching a bit past her ears, straight and just as neatly combed.

"Thank you." My voice coming out clear despite, how long I had been yelling the night before. You couldn't expect Ms. Douglas to get the children out fast enough.

"It's no problem at all." There was an accent matching mine in his voice, his ringing while mine wasn't showing much. He turned back around, the little girl still in his hand. The girl offered me a small smile to which I gave her a soft smile. I heard the Conductor's whistle go off and the train started to move. I felt like the whole train was about to tilt over as everyone suddenly rushed to a window, yelling their last good-byes. I was thankful that I was on the opposite side that wasn't facing the train station filled with mothers. I rolled up my sleeves, up to elbows. I decided it was best to catch up on my sleep.

* * *

I am a light sleeper, being woken up about four times at every stop before I decided to keep a look out for the fifth. The train was nearly empty, no talking in the air. The train slowed, signaling that it was nearing its fifth stop. I grabbed my suitcase, hanging my jacket on my arm. Four other children were in the hallways with their suitcases, two of them being the blonde boy and the little girl. There was another girl, probably an inch shorter than me, who had straight brown hair reaching past her shoulders. The other was a boy with short brown hair and bangs that didn't quite reach his eyes, younger than the two clearly older ones, but older than the little girl. They must be related, the thought snuck in my mind. The train came to a complete stop, its doors opening. The 'station' looked like a half-built shack. A carriage rushed down the dirt road as the train left.

"The Professor knew we were coming." The older girl stated. We climbed down the rickety stairs before I turned my head with interest, coming down to a stop behind the four.

"You are with the Professor as well?" I questioned. The four turned to stare at me, not even noticing that I was here in the first place. The little girl gave me another small smile at the sight of me.

"Yes, I'm Susan Pevensie." She stuck out her left hand. I transferred my jacket and suitcase to my left and I shook her hand with my right.

"Victoria Clemmings." She looked me over, taking in my appearance before introducing me to the others.

"These are my brothers and sister. This is Peter," I glanced at the blonde boy and he gave me a nod, recognition in his eyes. "Edmund," a scowl on his face, he crossed his arms, refusing to look me in the eyes. Peter bumped into him, forcing him to look up. He stubbornly raised his eyes to mine, his eyes widened as they met my blue ones. "And Lucy." Lucy waved her hand at me.

"Nice to meet you all." A minute past as we watched the road in front of us.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled?" Edmund said. We all turned towards the sound of horses neighing and spotted a carriage, of sorts, coming down a hill. White horses click-clopped down the dirt road, coming to a stop in front of us.

"Mrs. MacReady?" Peter asked hesitantly. The lady had her gray hair in a ponytail; she was wrapped in the front seat with her hands on the ropes. She glanced down disinterestedly.

"I'm afraid so." She takes us all in including our baggage, as if there was much in the first place. I get a sense of déjà vu here, is she and Ms. Douglas related?

"Is this it, then? Haven't you brought anything else?" Giving us a questioning look.

"No Ma'am. It's just us." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"Small favors." She commented. She gestured to climb into the horse cart. We sat quietly in a circle as she whipped the horses to move faster. I flinched with every hit. My hair flew in the breeze, I gathered up my black curly hair putting it up into a ponytail leaving a few pieces that framed my face.

* * *

The house was practically a mansion, I looked around with wonder. Mrs. MacReady began to talk in an authoritative voice.

"Professor Kirke is not accustomed to havin' children in this house. And, as such, there are a few rules we need to follow. There will be no shoutin'. Or runnin'. No improper use of the dumbwaiter." Climbing the stairs as she talked, glancing back as Susan reaches to touch the nose of a marble bust.

"No touchin' of the historical artifacts!" She suddenly shouted, a note of hysteria in her voice. My eyes widened in surprise while Susan jumped. She turned calm and resumed walking up the stairs.

"And above all, there shall be no disturbin' of the Professor."

Getting late, we were shown our rooms. The room was decent enough and I couldn't complain. The sheets themselves were made of better material than the ones in the orphanage. A bit scratchy I'll admit, but it aided its mission to allow me to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke a bit early to the pitter-patter of rain hitting the window pane. The sheets were kicked all around me, a pillow on the floor. Glancing towards the glass, the sky was gray with thick clouds. I stretched with a groan, lifting myself off the bed. I took a small look at my reflection, instantly noticing the black curly nest atop my head. Grabbing my comb, towel, toothbrush and toothpaste, I headed to the bathroom. We didn't have our own bathrooms, so I had to head into the hallway. Mrs. MacReady had grudgingly shown us a few key places as we past them. The house was still a labyrinth, but with time I could get used to it. Nobody seemed to be up yet. Stealing a peek at the grandfather clock, it was around eight-thirty in the morning.

A great deal of pain and a brush stuck in my hair later, I returned to my room. My head ached in annoyance as I sifted through my suitcase. I pulled out a black blouse – with a shirt pocket – and a knee length, navy blue skirt. I put on a hair band to keep my hair out of my face; my hair barely reached the small of my back. I pulled on a pair of socks and my mid calf boots. I walked along the hallways, listening to the sound of my footsteps, they hardly made a sound. I found the kitchen and grabbed an apple which lay on the counter; I wasn't much for breakfast in the first place. I walked briskly back to my room and pulled out a book I had brought along.

* * *

Dog-earring the page I was on, I momentarily wondered where the others were. Mrs. MacReady had yelled for breakfast about a couple hours ago. It must be two in the afternoon about now. I got up and stretched my legs for a few seconds before deciding it best to take a walk.

There were more doors than there were orphans, and trust me that's saying something. I heard mumbling coming from a door. I walked in to see the Pevensies sitting in a circle. Lucy was staring out the window, Susan with a dictionary in her lap, Peter sitting in a chair beside her, and Edmund sitting on the floor.

"-on, Peter. Gastrovascular." Susan exclaimed, exasperated.

"Is it Latin?" Peter said

"Yes." Edmund raised his head slightly to look at Susan, another scowl on his face.

"Is it Latin for 'worst game ever invented'?" Edmund said, rather enthusiastically. Susan shut her dictionary in annoyance. Lucy suddenly turned from the window, beaming.

"We could play hide and seek?"

"But, we're already having so much fun." Sarcasm dripping along with Peter's accent.

"Oh, hello Victoria." Peter straightened and greeted me, as he saw me standing behind Susan. Edmund didn't acknowledge me and Susan glanced behind the couch to give me a smile.

"Please? Can Victoria play also?" Lucy gave Peter her doe eyes and looked at me pleadingly.

Peter looked at me for my response, I nodded, a crooked smile on my face. Peter gave a sigh, trying to hide his smile as he looked back at Lucy.

"One, two…"

"What!" Edmund yelled his glare turning onto me, as if it was my fault. Lucy full on grinned and jumped towards me. Susan rolled her eyes and placed her dictionary on the table before turning to leave the room. Peter started to get up and hide his face on a piece of furniture while he counted.

"Come on!" Lucy tugged my hand rushing around to get through the door beside Peter. Edmund found a spot in some drapes, giving us a both a traditional glare before stating 'I was here first' rather obnoxiously.

"Twenty-three, Twenty-four…" Peter's voice rung out, rather faintly. Lucy and I began to try a couple random doors. The next door I tried opened and Lucy gave me a gleeful look before entering the room before me.

We were both astounded to find only one thing in the room. There were large windows along the walls. The object had a great, white sheet covering it. It was against the wall leering over the both of us. We walked slowly up to it, speechless. I reached forward and ripped the sheet off. A gasp ripped through the room, I realized it was mine. It was a beautiful wardrobe. Intricate pictures carved into the wood. A small door with a little gold handle coaxes us to open it.

"Sixty-eight, Sixty-nine…" Peter's voice ringed in the air again, as if reminding us we were in the middle of a game. We both turned to look at each other, a smile on our faces.

"He'll never find us here." Lucy whispered to me excitedly. I turned the little handle, my gaze meeting fur coats. I walked in and moved to the side to let Lucy in. Lucy clambered in after me.

* * *

**This is the end of Chapter 1. I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if there were any mistakes. I've already got the whole story written out so I'll be uploading regularly. For me to post I'll be asking for something in return- *evil smile* -only two reviews, not a big deal. But they also can't be by the same person. So just saying. This 'book' of mine is based heavily on the movie, not on the book. I didn't exactly have time to read the book and I am in a place where it would be impossible to get either.**


	2. The Wardrobe

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, but I do own Victoria Clemmings**

**Chapter 2: The Wardrobe**

"Eighty-four, Eighty-five…" Lucy grabbed the door and began to shut it, peeking through the crack. We left it open, wouldn't want to get locked in here. Lucy began to back up, letting the fur coats cover her. I began to follow her action. There was a familiar smell in the air, something like pine trees. I took a deep breath, it seemed to relax me. Lucy looked at me curiously before I realized, this wardrobe isn't very long. There no longer seemed to be a wall, I felt something poking my shoulder. It was a branch, what is a branch doing in a wardrobe? I turned to face the back, even though there apparently wasn't a 'back' anymore. Lucy turned as well; I heard both our jaws pop open, eyes widening as well. The fur coats had disappeared replaced by pine trees. The wooden ground had suddenly turned into snow, crunching under our feet. The air was refreshing, compared to stuffed air in the wardrobe. A white landscape greeted us; snow fell from the sky in an almost lazy fall.

"This is a big wardrobe." Lucy nodded, slightly dazed.

"Aren't you cold?" Lucy hugged her little coat closer around her. Her breath came out as smoke.

"Not really." I shrugged it off; the air was quite revivifying, filled with the smells and sounds of nature. The pine scent had become stronger, and the air was not at all polluted. The sky above us, a surprising white.

We came upon a lamp-post, the warm light glowing, despite how bright it was. There was a sudden scurrying to our left, Lucy looked its way. The trees didn't help at all, for the sound was suddenly all around us, echoing and reverberating across the forest. A figure appeared holding some objects in their hands. Lucy suddenly began screaming, making me yelp in fright, making the figure let out a scream as well. The figure scrambled behind a tree, scattering its objects across the snow-ridden forest floor.

"Bloody hell Lucy! You scared me!"

"I'm sorry, I mean I was surprised!" Her face was flushed as she turned back to the figure. In the confusion my hands had gripped the lamp post. Where my fingers had been, they left almost the whole area wet and unfrozen. I wiped my hands on my skirt to try and take a look at the strange person.

They were peering behind a pine tree, light brown hair and little horns on top of his head. He was hairy in the middle of his chest and legs. His legs were a darker color than the rest of his hair; instead of feet he had hooves. I pay attention to mythology enough to recognize a faun, not that I have ever seen one in the flesh. I picked up one of the objects to find it wrapped in some brown paper and tied up with a string. Lucy joined me in picking up his parcels.

"Uh, Ch…gk, ch" The faun was coming out behind the tree, making random noises.

"Were you hiding from us?" Lucy peered up at him as we neared closer.

"Huh, um, n..n…no, I..I…I didn't want to scare you." He began to reach for his parcels as well as his umbrella, getting over his stuttering.

"Well it's a little too late for that; you scared her that's for sure." I commented. He glanced at me, taking in my appearance. He seemed young, well as young as a faun could be, I guess. He had a small beard; it fit him, his eyes kind and curious.

"If you don't mind my asking…what are you?" Lucy stared at his hooves. He snapped his head away from mine to widen his eyes at Lucy.

"Why, I'm a faun!" he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And you must be some beardless dwarf and its…?" He looked at me curiously. "What are you?"

"I'm not a dwarf, I'm a girl." Lucy exclaimed suddenly, not taking notice of the looks he was sending me.

"And actually I'm the tallest in my class!" She said with a rather smug look on her face, handing the parcels over to the faun. I decided to just hold the rest for him; he couldn't possibly hold them all by himself.

"But you're saying, you're a daughter of Eve?" His face drained of its color, as he stared intently at Lucy. My body stiffened slightly at the question, my eyes narrowed in suspicion before I shook it off.

"Well, my mum's name is Helen…"

"Yes, but you are, in fact human." He cut her off rather hastily.

"Of course and she is too." The faun looked at me, staring at me as his eyes were clouded. He nodded in acceptance of this fact.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well, we came in through the wardrobe in the spare room, and-"

"Spare Oom," he said it rather thoughtfully, "Is that in Narnia?"

"Narnia? What's that?"

"My dear girl, you're in it! Everything from the lamp post," Using his umbrella, he pointed at the lamp post that was now behind us. "All the way to castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Sea, every stick and stone, every icicle, is Narnia." He had a small smile on his face, placing his umbrella back on his arm.

"This is an awfully big wardrobe." Putting an emphasis on the 'is' turning to glance at me.

"I'm sorry, please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Tumnus." Lucy extended her hand. "I'm Lucy Pevensie." She looked at him expectantly. Mr. Tumnus stared at her hand curiously.

"Oh, you shake it!" referring to her hand. He glanced back at her face curiously.

"Why?" Lucy stared at her hand a few seconds before lowering it, confused.

"I-I don't know! People do it when they meet each other."

"I'm Victoria Clemmings." I kept my arms around his parcels, resisting the urge to stick out my hand anyways.

"Lucy Pevensie and Victoria Clemmings, from the shining city of War Drobe in the far land of Spare Oom , how would it be if you came and had tea with me?" He gave us both a smile. I put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, allowing her to answer for the both of us.

"Oh! Well, thank you very much! But we probably should be getting back." I kept indecision on my face, not exactly sure if I wanted to leave this winter wonderland.

"Oh, come on! It's not every day I get to make new friends! And there's a... roaring fire! And toast and cakes!" He kept trying to tempt Lucy into agreeing. "And maybe... we'll even break into the sardines." That peaked Lucy's interest instantly.

"Well, maybe for just a little while…if you have…sardines."

"By the bucket load." Mr. Tumnus replied with a smile on his face. Lucy latched onto his arm. Mr. Tumnus turned to me.

"Come along." I trudged over, not exactly sure how I felt about going to a stranger's home. I hesitantly put my arm in his, his cold skin connecting with mine still warm. His head snapped to mine when our skin touched, his eyebrows raised in wonder. I looked ahead ignoring the looks he was giving me once again.

* * *

Admittedly, it was pretty fascinating that his house was built in a rock, of sorts. He opened the door allowing us to pass first. I stomped my feet on his rug to not drag any snow into his house. He shook his umbrella out before setting it near the door and closing it. Lucy was gawking at everything. Mr. Tumnus began clicking his feet on the rug as well.

"Where shall I put these?" Still holding the parcels.

"Ah, I'll take care of those." He seemed to have gotten over whatever he was thinking of me and gave me a smile, taking the parcels out of my hands; a timid smile of my own returned his. I walked to join Lucy in the living room. Lucy picked up a framed picture where a faun stood.

"Oh…that's my father." Mr. Tumnus stood across from us.

"He has a nice face. You look just like him." Lucy complimented. I took the picture examining it.

"You have his eyes." I stated, slipping the picture back in Lucy's hands.

"Thank you." He gave me a warm smile. "But besides that, were not alike at all really." He began to make tea, getting some plates and cups.

"My father is fighting in the war." Lucy said, putting the picture back in its place.

"My father went away to war too." He smiled at Lucy, reminiscing for a few seconds. "But that was a very long time ago…before this dreadful winter."

"I've never met my father." I commented lowly and bitterly. Lucy shot me a small smile in comfort before she continued to eye all the objects on a shelf. I sat myself down on a couch next the fire.

"Winter isn't all bad!" Lucy referring to what Mr. Tumnus had said. "There's ice skating and snowball fights. Oh! And Christmas!" not from where I was from. For Christmas we sometimes got an extra helping. Lucy seated herself next to me.

"We haven't had Christmas in a hundred years." Mr. Tumnus seated himself across from us, putting the tray of tea on a table beside him. He handed Lucy a cup.

"No presents for a hundred years?" she was rather shocked.

"Christmas is not all about the presents, plus you learn to live with it." I commented. Mr. Tumnus handed me a cup to which I thanked him. Lucy sent me an apologetic look; she was still a child I decided; besides it's not like she knows I'm an orphan. I'm being too blunt here.

"But it is a bonus." I gave her a crooked smile to which she returned with a grin. Mr. Tumnus gave me small smile, from the corner of my eye.

"But, oh, you both would have loved Narnia in spring! The Dryads and the Fauns would dance all night... but we never got tired. And oh, the music! Such music. Would you... like to hear some now?" He looked at each of us in turn for his approval.

"Yes please." Lucy gave her consent; Mr. Tumnus looked at me to which I nodded. Mr. Tumnus pulled out his flute. Licking his lips and setting his fingers to the correct position in order to play.

"Now, are you familiar with the Narnia lullabies?" We both shook our heads simultaneously.

"Good, because this probably won't sound anything like one." He began to play and it was beautiful. It was hypnotic and soft. The fire flickered out of the corner of my eye. Lucy gasped next to me and I watched entranced in what the fire was doing. Figures of fire seemed to run across, fauns playing flutes prancing in a circle. A crash sounded next to me and I snapped my head in its direction. The lights suddenly went out, a breeze flowing through the place. Lucy's eyes fluttered closed as her cup lay on the floor, the tea spilled. I set my cup on the table, glaring at Mr. Tumnus, who looked at me in shock as I stood.

"What di-"

"Oh, we must go." Lucy's voice sounded next to me. My eyes softened as I realized she was okay. Well there's a reason there called lullabies.

"It's too late for that, now. I'm such a terrible faun."

"Oh, no. You're the nicest faun I've ever met." Lucy stood to comfort him. I got closer as well.

"Then I'm afraid you've had a very poor sampling." I took a handkerchief out of my shirt pocket and handed it to Mr. Tumnus. His eyes had begun to turn a little glassy. He gave me a nod in appreciation.

"You can't have done anything that bad."

"It's not something I have done, Lucy. Victoria." He looked me right in the eyes before turning back to Lucy. "It's something I am doing."

"What are you doing?" Lucy took a step back, rather suspicious.

"I'm kidnapping you. It was the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders. If any of us ever find a human wondering in the woods, we-we-we-we're supposed to turn it over to her!" He had whispered and now the tears had overflowed, running down his cheeks. He used my handkerchief to wipe them off his face.

"But, Mr. Tumnus, you wouldn't. I thought you were my friend." I set my hand on Lucy's head, I'd like to see him try and stop us from leaving. Mr. Tumnus suddenly got a very determined look on his face. He used the handkerchief once again to wipe the remaining tears.

"Let's go." He grabbed Lucy's wrist and put a hand on my shoulder, steering us towards the exit. As we reached outside he broke into a brisk run, forcing us to as well. He slowed to a pace as we neared the lamp post.

"We must move quietly the woods are full of her spies, even some the trees are on her side." He spoke quietly to us. As if on que, I heard the trees nearest us creaking. I stopped to listen, not a bird sang nor a breeze whistled. Mr. Tumnus patted my shoulder, getting my attention. Mr. Tumnus dangled my handkerchief between his forefinger and thumb, gesturing that I can have it back.

"You can keep it; you look like you need it more than I do." He gave me a smile to which I hugged him.

"Thank you for risking your life for a couple daughters of Eve." He cracked a chuckle at that, if we ever do come back, I pray he isn't caught.

"He leaned down to be face to face with Lucy. She gave him a small smile, he touched her nose.

"Go…Come on, go!" Lucy ran for the wardrobe, I ran after her. How long had it been, an hour at most. I trekked through the fur coats after Lucy, the branches now gone from my line of vision. 'Was it a dream?' I couldn't help but wonder, no proof at hand that I didn't just imagine it all.

* * *

**I apologize for any mistakes I might have made here, I do proof-read but they sometimes just slip by. I'd like to thank the two people who have reviewed my fanfic! I want to thank you all for reading this as well. I hope more people read but I guess they can see how cliche this really is as it does follow the plot very closely. Either way, hope you liked it, I enjoy any constructive criticism or any review at all so please review!**


	3. Cookies

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia, but I do own my character.**

**Chapter 3: Cookies**

* * *

"Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred…ready or not here I come." Were they playing another round? Lucy rushed out the wardrobe before I could stop her. I know how crazy our little journey would sound and impossible to others. Lucy ran out into the hallways.

"I'm back, I'm back, it's alright!" Lucy yelled slightly, coming to a stop in front of the drapes from before. Edmund's head popped out of the curtains, giving us a traditional glare.

"Shh, he's coming." Peter rounded about the corner.

"You know, I'm not sure if you three have quite gotten the idea of this game!" Peter eyed the three of us. Edmund gave a sigh before throwing the drapes behind him and glaring daggers at Peter now.

"But weren't you wondering where we were?" Edmund now turned to glare at his sister.

"That's the point! That's why he was seeking you!" He sent me a glare as if to say 'Don't think you've been left out!' before turning back to glare at Lucy.

"Does this mean I win?" Susan walked up to us.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter crossed his arms.

* * *

We were now in the spare room, analyzing the wardrobe.

"The only wood is the back of the wardrobe." Susan came out, after leaning in and knocking to prove there was a back. Edmund had gone back to the wall and knocked on the back there as well.

"One game at a time Lu, we don't all have your imagination." The three stood back as if ganging up on me and Lucy.

"Victoria was there too! And I wasn't imagining!"

"That's enough." Susan stated.

"Well I believe you."Edmund said, but I could see the devious humor in his eyes.

"You do?" Lucy was surprised but most of all filled with hope.

"Yea, didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom closet?" Her hope was deflated in just three seconds.

"Why don't you just stop it, you always have to make everything worse. Grow up!" Peter suddenly ganged up on Edmund, making him turn to yell back.

"Shut up! You think you're dad, but you're not!" His face flushed with anger, he stormed out of the room.

"Well, that was nicely handled." Susan narrowed her eyes at Peter before walking out as well.

"It was really there." Lucy tried one more feeble attempt to get at least Peter to believe her.

"Susan's right. That's enough." He looked at me, as if he forgot I was there.

"And you, I don't know what you're playing at. But it's not doing us any good encouraging her."

"It's not like I have said anything." My accent suddenly becoming clear as my anger boiled. "But I do have one thing to say: We're not liars." I stormed out the room leaving Lucy and Peter by themselves. I slammed the door to my room and began to take deep breaths. Usually my anger issues aren't a problem but apparently it's been a while.

* * *

A light knock came to my door. Glancing out the window, it was still dark. Groaning I got up, not bothering to pick up the pillow that was once again thrown to the floor. I pulled the door open to not see anyone. I saw a little light flicker before I looked down and saw Lucy. She had on her night gown, boots, and a candle in her hand. She gave me a toothy smile and gave me her doe eyes.

"Can you come with me to the wardrobe? I have to see that I wasn't dreaming. It's not like you'll lose any sleep either."

"I'd like the same, come on in." She came in and placed the candle on my bed side table. She sat on my bed while I combed my tangled hair. I usually had a night gown but it was just so hot, I had changed into a large shirt and a pair of shorts before bed. I wasn't planning on changing either, too tired to care. Though I couldn't walk barefoot through the snow, so I pulled on my socks and the pair of boots on again.

"Would you like me to do it?" Lucy said softly. I sat on the floor in front of her, handing her my brush. She was very gentle and managed to get all the tangles out. I nearly fell asleep as she did it. I put my hair in a braid, leaving a few pieces to frame my face again.

"Alright let's go on an adventure. Mr. Tumnus better have cookies, I'm telling you right now." Lucy giggled as she led me out the door, which I shut behind me.

"Won't you be cold?"

"I'll be alright." Stopping her from worrying about me.

"What time is it anyway?"

"About three thirty in the morning."

"Bloody-" I stopped myself from cursing again in front her. "Were you up all night?"

"I couldn't sleep." I softened and patted her head before taking the candle from her, leading the way up the stairs. I heard a bathroom flush in the distance, sounds like someone else is up as well. We reached the wardrobe in record time. Lucy reached for the gold handle. We stood for a few seconds, not sure what we were waiting for – a sign maybe? A wind came and the candle was blown out, wisps of smoke began to hover in the air.

Lucy grinned up at me while I beamed back at her. We entered the wardrobe impatiently, happy that we weren't crazy. Pushing through the fur coats the pine scent came faintly at me. I took deep lung-full breaths, already happy that I'm back. The branches scraped by us harmlessly before the familiar crunching of snow was under our feet. The day was still a bit bright but it was nearing sun down. Rushing past the lamp post, we made our way to Mr. Tumnus' home.

Lucy knocked lightly, about to knock again the door opened. Mr. Tumnus was immediately brightened up, picking Lucy up in a tight hug. saw me next and gave me a bone-breaking hug as well. He had the biggest smile I had ever seen as he led us inside.

"Do you have any cookies?" I said.

"Well come over here." Lucy went to go sit down by the fire, warming herself up.

"These are a family recipe. Try one; see if you'll like it." They looked like sugar cookies but different in a way. I picked up a small one, and felt the warmth seep through it, fresh out of the oven. The flavor burst in my mouth it tasted of honey, sugar, cinnamon and the warm dough from which it was made. There was something else as well, yes it tastes like banana nut muffin, very faint but it was exquisite nonetheless.

"These are amazing! What are they made of?"

"Well I don't think you have the stomach for that."

"Okay yes please, don't ruin it for me."

"Here, take a few with you." He gave me about five on a plate.

"Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." I led the way back to the couch and sat next to Lucy.

"Mission accomplished. Would you like to try one Lu?" She faced me with a smile on her face. She grabbed one and took a small bite.

"Wow! It tastes like chocolate and strawberries!" She kept munching on hers while I gave her a curious look.

"Mine tastes different."

"Yes, the cookies are made to taste like whatever the eater loves best. Mine is honey and flinite root, simply delicious. Now I must steal one of yours." He cracked a smile as he took one off the plate. Flinite root? Probably some Narnian plant, I guess.

"Honey and banana!" I exclaimed before grabbing another. The two chuckled at me as I set the plate down on the table. Mr. Tumnus sat across from us once again. Lucy began to talk to Mr. Tumnus about Peter, Susan, and Edmund, explained the war and where they were from.

"Where are you from Victoria?" Lucy questioned me with a curious look.

"Well I'm from Finchley like you, but I never got to know my parents. I've lived most of my life in an orphanage." I smiled at them both to relieve any tension in the air.

"More cookies?" I tried out Lucy's doe eyes at Mr. Tumnus. Rolling his eyes he got up to get some more.

"I do it better than you." Lucy stuck her tongue out at me playfully.

* * *

"Well we really should be going, it is getting late." I heaved myself off the couch, stretching my back before putting a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I'll walk you." Mr. Tumnus gave a hand to Lucy who lay tired on the couch. Lifting her up, she slouched as she stood. I gave a sigh before I leaned down.

"Go on Lu, I'll carry you." I glanced back to see Lucy give me a sleepy smile. She jumped on my back while I stood; I made sure to link my arms around her legs so she wouldn't fall off. Lucy wrapped her hands around my shoulders before going to nap for a few minutes.

"It's ok Mr. Tumnus we know the way. Besides wouldn't want the trees to know you're helping us."

"Alright well, be careful."

"Don't worry, sleep well Mr. Tumnus." He began to open the door; Lucy shivered and held herself tighter to my body warmth.

"Goodnight Victoria, goodnight Lucy." Lucy mumbled back a response before drifting off back to sleep. I chuckled before I began to trek off back to the lamp post. After a while I began to see a shadow. I looked up to see a blue bathrobe wrapped tightly around a scowling Edmund.

"Edmund?" Edmund turned around to the source of my voice. Lucy stiffened and jumped off my back.

"Edmund! Oh Edmund!" She hugged him while he stood with his arms by his side. "We saw Mr. Tumnus again and he's fine! The White Witch hasn't found out about him helping us." It seemed all the sleep was erased from Lucy's mind. I grumbled, I carried her all the way here. Edmund suddenly paled.

"The White Witch?" Some scent wafted about me, I sniffed the air. It was a bitter and sour scent but very sharp. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand, I suddenly felt very paranoid, casting looks left and right. Instinct was roiling in me to change and growl at anything that moved, I dug my nails into my palms and gritted my teeth, resisting the urge.

"She calls herself the Queen of Narnia, but she really isn't. Edmund? Are you okay? You look awful."

"Well what do you expect! It's freezing! How do we get out of here?"

"Come on…this way."

"How are you not freezing?" Edmund glared at me. I shrugged, tired of answering that question, and just desperate to get out of here.

* * *

"Lu I'm tired I'm going to bed alright?" Lucy nodded at me. I placed a hand on Edmund's shoulder, while he shook it off.

"Sleep well you two." Lucy dragged off Edmund in what I'm guessing is Peter's room. I headed to my room, slipping off my boots and falling asleep as soon as I lay down.

* * *

**I, again, apologize if I made any mistakes. As you can probably tell I'm not English not I'm sorry if my character doesn't seem to be English either. I hope you all liked it and I'll be uploading soon.**


	4. Proof and Mr Tumnus

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia but I do own Victoria Clemmings.**

**Chapter 4: Proof and Mr. Tumnus**

* * *

Peter's Pov

"We are very sorry sir, it won't happen again." Giving an innocent smile I attempted to drag Susan out of the Professor's office. She yanked back and I held back a groan, now was not a time to be smart.

"It's our sister sir, Lucy."

"The weeping girl?" Glancing up at Susan from his desk.

"Yes sir, she's upset."

"Hence the weeping."

"We can handle it." I tried another attempt to end the conversation. Grabbing onto Susan's sleeve, she stood still.

"Oh, I can see that." I think he was holding back from rolling his eyes.

"She thinks she's found a magical land in the upstairs wardrobe." Susan went on to explain. The Professor almost gave himself whiplash as he yanked his head up to stare at Susan.

"What did you say?" He stood and began to lead Susan to the couches nearby. I grudgingly followed; this Professor wouldn't be any help at all.

"The wardrobe upstairs, Lucy thinks she's found a forest inside. It's not helping that Victoria is encouraging her as well." I added.

"Clemmings?"

"Yes." The Professor gave a thoughtful look before turning to Susan.

"What was it like?"

"Like talking to a pair of lunatics!"

"No not them – the forest!"

"You're-you're not saying you believe them?" Stuttering, I couldn't believe my own ears!

"Well don't you?" He looked at us expectantly.

"Well, logically it couldn't possibly be there!" Susan exclaimed.

"What do they teach at these schools?" We shared a look before agreeing that this Professor was a lunatic himself.

"Edmund said they were only pretending." I offered.

"And he's the more truthful one is he?"

"No, this would be the first time. Though we don't know Victoria very well…" I said trailing off, we barely know her.

"Well then, if your sister isn't lying and isn't mad then logically" casting a look at Susan "we must assume that she is telling the truth. She'syour sister, isn't she? You're a family! It's high time you start acting like one!"

* * *

Victoria's Pov

"They didn't believe me! And Edmund lied, said he was only pretending and playing along." Lucy's eyes got a little misty at the memory.

"Lucy don't worry, we'll figure it out." The sun blinded me for a second before I shifted back. The foliage above us, blocking the sun. I rolled up my sleeves up to my elbows and stretched my boot covered legs. Lucy cast a glance over to the others, who were playing cricket. We were sitting in the shade, a bit far away from the others. But their voices carried on the wind, well, at least I could hear clear as day.

"Whoops! Wake up, Dolly Daydream!" Peter taunted Edmund.

"Can't we play hide and go seek again?"

"I thought you said that it was a kid's game." Edmund sent a scowl at Peter.

"Besides, we can all use the fresh air." Susan commented brightly.

"Not like there's air inside." Edmund grumbled.

"Are you ready then?" Peter took a step back, getting ready to pitch.

"Are you?" Edmund smacked his bat on the ground, readying as well to hit the ball.

Peter pitched the ball, hard, and Edmund whacked it. I winced at the sound of glass breaking, the ball flying through an upstairs window.

"Come on Lu." I rolled my eyes, offering my hand to Lucy. All five of us walked back in and up the stairs to take a look at the damage. We crowded around a suit of armor which lay, its piece disheveled and some scattered. A gaping hole in the stained glass window.

"Well done, Ed!"

"You bowled it!" A sudden yell came from downstairs and a stomping of feet hit the stairs.

"Listen, Mrs. MacReady is coming."

"Run!" We all ran as a group up the stairs, the sound of footsteps following us. I held Lucy's hand tightly. We began to try a couple doors, Lucy sending me a look as she opened the door to the room with the wardrobe. Edmund rushed forward, opening the wardrobe.

"Come on!" Edmund yelled at us, gesturing us to get in. Lucy tugged my hand.

"You have got to be joking!" Susan sent Peter a pleading look.

"Go!" Peter pushed Susan toward the wardrobe while he shut the door.

We were all huddled in the wardrobe, pushing and yelling for room. The pine scent wafted about and I grinned. Peter and Susan suddenly fell backwards, into the snow. They got back up, gawking around wide-eyed. I picked up a hand full of snow, feeling it begin to melt instantly. I gestured for Lucy to gather some as well.

"Impossible!" Susan said, her mind blown.

"Don't worry; it's probably just your imagination." Lucy and I said simultaneously, we were casting smug smiles in their direction, holding our arms behind our back.

"I don't suppose, saying we're sorry would quite cover it?" Peter said softly.

"No, it wouldn't. But this might!" Lucy threw a snowball at Peter, nailing him in the face. I threw mine at Susan, where it hit her in the shoulder. Peter threw one at me, and thus began a snowball fight.

"Ow!" A yell pierced the air, Edmund stood off to the side, rubbing his arm. "Stop it!" Susan had pelted a snowball at him.

"You little liar!" Peter suddenly rounded on Edmund.

"You didn't believe her either!"

"Apologize to Lucy and Victoria." Edmund just looked at us disinterestedly.

"Say you're sorry!" Peter took a step towards Edmund, making him widen his eyes before giving in.

"Alright! I'm sorry."

"That's alright," Lucy said, before a grin filled her face "some little children just don't know when to stop pretending."

"Very funny" Edmund muttered under his breath. I smirked at Edmund stepping close to him and rustling his hair around.

"Get off!" Edmund pushed my hand away, sending me a scowl.

"Maybe we should go back." Susan gave us all a worried glance.

"Can't we at least take a look around?" Edmund commented, I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"I think Lucy and Victoria must decide!" Peter declared, sending us each a smile, I was tempted to blush.

"I…" Lucy looked at questioningly before I just nodded at her to answer for the both of us. "I all want you to meet Mr. Tumnus."

"Well Mr. Tumnus it is." Peter clambered back into the wardrobe.

"We can't just walk around in these clothes!" Susan clutched at her arms, rubbing them in an attempt to warm up. My sleeves were still rolled up, not having bothered to roll them back down. Lucy sent me a look, with her eyebrow raised.

"We can use these coats." Peter came back out with some fur coats in his arms.

"Peter, they don't belong to us." Susan stated but looked longingly at a fur coat.

"Well I don't think the professor will mind." He handed Susan a coat. "And if you think about it logically," He sent Susan a look before handing Lucy one "we are not even taking them out of the wardrobe." He handed me one, which I took without complaint. I didn't want to raise anymore suspicion. I held Lucy's cold hand in mine and began to trudge off. Susan trailing behind us as Peter handed Edmund a coat. Edmund eyes widened in disgust before looking unbelievingly at Peter.

"But that's a girl's coat!" Edmund protested.

"I know" Peter said, humor in his eyes as he began to put on his own coat. I chuckled at Edmund's scowl while he put on his coat. Edmund sent me a glare; I was tempted to tell him how pretty he looked this fine evening.

* * *

"…and tea and…" Lucy trailed off as she stared at Mr. Tumnus' door. It lay sideways on its frame, a few pieces of the wood splintered. Lucy slid her hand out of mine, running towards the door. I ran after her and heard the other chasing after her as well.

"Lucy!" Peter yelled. I had gone inside to find all of Mr. Tumnus' items trashed and thrown, any glass or fragile objects lay in a broken disarray. My eyes widened in horror, somebody had found out. On the floor I saw Mr. Tumnus' picture of his father, the glass in pieces. The others tumbled in after us.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy said in a broken voice. I kneeled down picking up the picture, I shook it a bit to let any glass fall. Taking the picture out of its frame I grimaced at the thought that I would have to fold it. I looked for any pockets in the fur coat, there was a large one. I put it in without folding it and remembered to take care in the future.

"Peter what is that on the wall?" I turned to see Susan pointing towards a piece of parchment, nailed to the wall. Peter ripped it off its hook, straightening it out. Peter cleared his throat, preparing to read it aloud.

"The Former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands, also to comforting her said Majesty's enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with Humans. Signed Maugrim, captain of the Secret Police. Long live the Queen."

"Now we really should go." Susan said, taking a step back.

"But we have to help him!" Lucy stepped out from behind me.

"It's out of our hands now Lu." Peter sent her a pitying look.

"You don't get it do you? We're the humans!" Pointing at me, and then pointing back to herself. "He helped us!"

"Maybe we should call the police." Peter turned to Susan for guidance.

"These are the police!" Susan said, ripping the parchment out of his hands and shaking it around.

"Besides, he's a criminal." Edmund was looking at the house in disgust, not caring about this dilemma.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll think of something." Peter laid a hand on her head in comfort. A bird began to sing outside before making a distinct sound: 'Psst!'. Susan turned raising her eyebrows at the bird before turning back to face us.

"Did that bird just 'psst' us?" We all stepped outside. The blue robin flew away. I stepped off to the side, sensing a presence. A sudden rustling was coming from a bush right in front of me. The rustles stop and a beaver crawled forward. He set his beady eyes on me before moving on to the others.

"It's a beaver." Lucy stated, Peter stepped forward beside me and crouched down. He set out a steady hand.

"Here, boy" Peter made clicking noise in an attempt to draw the beaver forward. I raised an eyebrow at his antics. "Come here." Clicking again. The beaver stood on its hind legs and opened its mouth.

"Well, I ain't gonna smell it if that's what you want!" I smacked Peter upside the head while the others gasped.

"I'm pretty sure animals here don't appreciate it if you treat them like their mentally challenged." I narrowed my eyes at Peter, he stared dumbfounded at me.

"I can see what Mr. Tumnus was saying about ya." The beaver commented, his accent slipping through.

"Victoria Clemmin's?" The beaver held a handkerchief in his hand before looking questioningly at all of us.

"Pleased to meet you and its Clemmings, that's the handkerchief I gave to Mr.-"

"Tumnus. He gave it to me just before they took him." He handed it to me. I looked down at the skirt I was wearing again before deciding to put it in another coat pocket.

"Is he alright?" Lucy stepped forward questioning the beaver.

"Further in." The beaver scurried away. Peter stepped forward to follow him before Susan grabbed his arm.

"Peter, we don't know what you are doing." Edmund sidled up next to Susan.

"She's right. How do we know we can trust this beaver?"

"He says he knows the faun." Peter said, not seeing anything wrong with this.

"He's a beaver…he shouldn't be saying anything!"

"Well wardrobes shouldn't lead to magical lands either, but look around." Susan had a look of desperation on her face. I patted her arm, she's very smart but she needs to be more open to this sort of thing.

"Is everything alright?" The beaver looked over a hill of snow.

"Yes. We were just talking." Susan sent me a weak smile; I returned it with my crooked one.

"That's better left for safer corners."

"He means the trees." Lucy whispered, the trees seemed to let out a creak once again.

* * *

**Traditional apology: I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. Now though this does follow the movie plot closely, she makes a different choice which makes you kind of see what's going on through a different point of view. Only briefly but still... Pov-Point of view (in case you didn't know. I'll be uploading soon.**


	5. Dolly Daydream's Trouble

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, but I do own Victoria Clemmings.**

**Chapter 5: Dolly Daydream's Trouble**

* * *

The shadow of a dam showed against the darkening sky. The others were tired after having traveled through the snowy cliffs.

"There is home sweet home." The beaver said, acknowledging the dam.

"Oh, what a beautiful dam Mr. Beaver." Lucy complimented. I decided to follow Lucy's example and call him Mr. Beaver from now on. We were a few feet away. Though it was made from sticks it had windows, from which came warm light, and a door.

"Merely a trifle." A beaver came out of the dam's door.

"Is that you Beaver? I find out you've been out with" Mrs. Beaver came out, narrowing her beady eyes at Mr. Beaver while threatening him. Her eyes widening as she took the five of us, "Badger again I'll...Oh, they're not Badgers. I never thought I would see this day!" She turned back to Mr. Beaver, narrowing her eyes at him again.

"You couldn't give me ten minutes warning…look at this fur." She moved on to run her paws through the fur on her chest.

"I would have given you a week if I thought it would help." Chuckling at his wife's antics.

"Well you must be cold and hungry. Let's get you inside for some food and civilized conversation." Mrs. Beaver gave Mr. Beaver a look at 'civilized' before turning to walk into the dam. I followed in after Lucy, taking in the house which was surprisingly tall enough for us to walk. I took a seat next to a cracked window. I put my fur coat in my lap while the others put theirs on a coat hanger. A small breeze was coming through the window; it was refreshing because the fire was making me hot in this small house. Mrs. Beaver began to offer us some food, I politely declined. I was desperately hungry, but for something else. The waxing half moon seemed to leer at me through the window. The others settled about a table near the fire, well, except Edmund, who stood off near the other window.

"Is there nothing we can do about Mr. Tumnus?" Peter asked; his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Well…there's hope." Mrs. Beaver said before discreetly hitting Mr. Beaver.

"Yeah," Mr. Beaver exclaimed loudly "there's a right bit more than hope…" Mr. Beaver got a secretive look on his face before he leaned forward and whispered, "Aslan is on the move." I raised my eyebrows at the name; I turned my face away from the window. Edmund moved from the window to face the table, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked before I could. Mr. Beaver began to laugh while Mrs. Beaver noticed our confusion. She laid a paw on Mr. Beaver. He abruptly stopped laughing taking in our faces and turned serious.

"Aslan…you silly little blighter…" He waited for us to say 'Of course we know! We were just pulling your leg!' "you don't know do you?" He looked at us unbelievingly.

"Well we haven't actually been here very long." Peter said. I turned back to face the window, but listened to the conversation.

"He's only the king of the whole wood, the true king of Narnia…" I heard Edmund give a scoff before he moved back to his window as well. "and he's waiting for you at the Stone table!" Mr. Beaver exclaimed.

"Waiting for us?" Lucy said softly, stunned.

"You got to be joking!" Mr. Beaver said incredulously. He took his claws and began counting them off. "Look, Aslan's return, Tumnus' arrest…the secret police. They're all happening because of you!"

"You're blaming us?" Susan said.

"Not blaming you, thanking you." Mrs. Beaver's voice came.

"There's…a prophecy, when Adam's flesh and Lycaon's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done." My body stiffened and a chill ran done my back, and it wasn't the good kind either. Something moved in the corner of my and I looked out the window, Edmund was out in the snow.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Did Susan know who Lycaon was? I decided to go after Edmund and avoid any questioning. Moving quietly, which believe me is easy; I was out the door with my coat on arm. I scurried after Edmund, while making sure he didn't see me. I hid behind a tree every time he glanced back. I pulled on the fur coat, so I had my hands free.

* * *

**Peter's Pov**

"I know, but you're missing the point!" Mr. Beaver was about to fly out of his seat, I expect to strangle one of us! Mrs. Beaver lay a paw on his shoulder while she turned to us.

"Its been long told that two sons of Adam, two daughters of Eve and a daughter of Lycaon will appear to defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia."

"And you think we're the ones?" I said, rather surprised.

"Well you'd better be, Aslan's already fitted out your army! Which one of you is the daughter of Lyca-"

"I think you've made a mistake; we're not heroes!" I interrupted Mr. Beaver, it's time we leave.

"We're from Finchley!" Susan exclaimed. I stood.

"I think it's time we were leaving."

"But what about Mr. Tumnus?" Lucy looked up at me, wide eyed.

"Sorry Lucy. It's out of our hands." Lucy stood, a frown on her face.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Susan stood as well.

"Ed, time to go – Ed?" I cast a look around the room. "Victoria?" I called out. No sign of the curly, blue eyed girl anywhere. "I'm going to kill them both." I sighed, frustrated.

* * *

Running in the snow, I followed two pairs of footsteps. One pair going behind a tree every once in a while. I broke into a sprint, the others behind me. A great, white castle came up in my view, two shadows walking on the ice, up to the castle's entrance. I came to a stop.

"Edmund! Victoria!" Lucy shouted, in an attempt to stop them.

"Shh! They'll 'ear ya!" Mr. Beaver said. I broke off to run after them but then a sharp tug to my coat stopped me.

"Get off me!" I shook Mr. Beaver off my sleeve. "We can't just let them go!" About to go after them again when I saw the doors open letting in a figure while the other sprinted and tackled the first figure as the door closed behind them.

"Don't you get it? They're the bait; she wants all of ya in there! To kill ya!"

"This is all your fault! None of this would have happened if you had just listened to me in the first place!" Susan gave me a glare, I returned one.

"So you knew this would happen?" Her eyes softened.

"I didn't know what would happen…"

"Stop, this isn't going to help Edmund and Victoria!" Lucy intervened.

"She's right, only Aslan can save them now." I turned to face Mr. Beaver.

"Then take us to him."

* * *

**Victoria's Pov**

The ice door opened with a creek, Edmund walked closer. I broke into a sprint, stretching my legs. He was just at the entrance when I tackled him and rolled us so he was laying on me, too late the doors closed with a slam.

"What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?" Edmund struggled to get out of my grasp; I let him and glared at him.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here? This is the White Witch's castle! Are you bloody daft?" My voice rung with my accent, as I stood. A growl escaping me as I turned last second to see a wolf attacking Edmund, holding him to the ground.

"Be still, strangers, or you'll never move again. Who are you?" The wolf growled at me, pinning Edmund and growled in his face.

"I'm Edmund. I met the Queen in the woods. She told me to come back here. I'm a son of Adam!"

"I'm a daughter of Eve." The lie spilling from my lips. The wolf stepped off Edmund.

"Hmmmm, my apologies, fortunate favorites of the Queen – or perhaps not so fortunate" He led Edmund up the stairs, I reluctantly followed. Along the hallways and in the courtyard were statues of animals and creatures. We approached an ice throne, covered with fur skins, I shivered in disgust.

"Wait here." The wolf disappeared up the stairs and to the right. Edmund looked longingly at the throne to which I threw a grimace at him. A woman appeared from the right, a dwarf following her. She had a white dress, her hair slightly cone shaped, a staff in her hand and icicles on her head like a crown. The dwarf wore a red hat; he gave me a wicked smile. She scanned me with her cold stare before looking at Edmund staring at her throne. The bitter scent from before came back with a vengeance. My nose wrinkled as my hair stood on end. I stopped the growl that was threatening to come out.

"Do you like it?" Edmund jumped before looking at the Queen.

"Ye…yes." His eyes widened before he hastily added, "Your Majesty." I rolled my eyes, glaring at the Queen. She gave me a calm look as she sat on her throne, her staff still in her hand. She turned back to Edmund.

"Tell me, Edmund. Are your sisters deaf?"

"No." Edmund looked slightly uneasy.

"And your brother, is he unintelligent?" The Queen went on the finger the furs before looking calmly at Edmund once again.

"Well, I think so." Edmund expressed his opinion. "But mum says-"

"Then how dare you come here alone!" The Queen shouted her calm face replaced by one of anger; she gripped her furs and staff as she glowered at Edmund.

"Edmund, I ask so little of you."

"They just don't listen to me." Edmund protested, trying to get her to not blame him.

"I…I did bring them half way." I stared incredulously at Edmund. "There at the dam at the house of the beaver's! I brought Victoria along as wel-" I smacked him upside the head. The Queen smiled, happy to get the information out of him.

"Well…I guess you're not a total loss then."

"Is there…any chance I may have some more Turkish delight now?" Edmund asked hesitantly. I crossed my arms so I wouldn't strangle him.

"Ginarrbrik, our guest is hungry." The dwarf gave Edmund another malicious smile, taking out a curved dagger. I growled at the site, grabbing Edmund and shoving him behind me.

"Now, now play nicely. Ginarrbrik take Edmund away, I think I'll have a chat with our other guest." The Queen gave me a smile, knowing it was infuriating me. Edmund gave me a fearful gaze before Ginarrbrik took him away.

"This way for your num-nums!" Pointing the dagger against his back as he taunted him.

* * *

**Well I'd like to thank you all for reading this so far. So if I haven't made it painfully obvious yet about her secret, well I'll surprise you again. I'm sorry if you don't like supernatural things but, I find it interesting to add supernatural to any story. I'm not sure whether I should make a sequel or not...but I'll think about it, anyways I'll be uploading soon! Thanks for sticking with me, I'd appreciate any reviews... I apologize for any mistakes.**


	6. Santa's Coming to Town

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia! but if I did let's just say it would be a very weird experience...and I do own Victoria Clemmings**

**Chapter 6: Santa's Coming to Town**

* * *

"Would you like something to eat?"

"Not unless there's any White Witch on the menu tonight." She stared at me calmly before standing.

"Maugrim!" The wolf appeared behind a corner. "You know what to do." The wolf left, howling in the air. The howl signaling some wolfs to go to the dam, a few wolves ran across the throne room.

"What I wonder…" The Queen walked down the stairs, her hand on her staff. "Is why you lied to my chief of the Secret Police." She took a step towards me, the scent beginning to become a bit overwhelming. From the corner of my eye, Ginarrbrik came back into the room.

"What about?" A kick to the back of my knee made me kneel. Ginarrbrik slashed my cheek with his dagger, I let out a hiss.

"Is that how you address our Queen?" I let out a bitter laugh, pushing the dwarf aside.

"But of course, your majesty." The dwarf punched me on my other cheek; it caused me to bite my tongue. The laughter bubbled up and it spilled before I could hold it. My laugh echoed throughout the throne room.

"You hit like a beardless dwarf." Letting out another chuckle when I remembered what Mr. Tumnus had said the first time Lucy and I met him.

"Have some more respect for the Queen!" He pulled my hair making me face the queen, who stood above me.

"My apologies," I turned my head slightly and spat out some blood. "Your majesty." I gave her a crooked smile. She leaned closer.

"What are you?"

"Let me get back to you on that, I've got a train to catch." She smacked me across the cheek where Ginarrbrik punched me.

"Wow, Ginarrbrik learn from her, that one hurt more than yours."

"Put her in the dungeon, I shall visit her later." The White Queen turned back around going who knows where. Ginarrbrik gave my hair another yank before telling me to stand. He led me to the dungeon, with him pressing the dagger to my leg. When we reached the cell door and he opened it, he shoved me through, making me land face first.

"Ooh that's going to leave a mark! See now that's better." I turned on my back and saw Edmund staring at me wide-eyed. My cheeks burned with pain, but I ignored it with ease.

"Hey, you forgot to chain me!" Ginarrbrik came back, glaring at me. He pulled my leg and chained both my legs near Edmund. He left before I could say another word.

"Are you alright?" Edmund peered down at me. I lay on the ground.

"Yea, are you cold?" Edmund stubbornly shook his head. Rolling my eyes, I shimmied my fur coat off and heaved myself off the ground. I put the coat around Edmund; he didn't look me in the eyes. Edmund took something off a metal plate, looking something like chicken. He took a bite before spitting it out, a grimace on his face. He threw it back on his plate before getting a metal cup. He began to take a sip but nothing came out, turning it upside down. The liquid had frozen.

"Give it to me." Holding the cup in my hands, I could already feel it melting.

"Are you going to eat that?" A voice came from another prison. There was an ice divider, but it had enough space that you could go into the other cell if you weren't chained. I turned to look at the source.

"Mr. Tumnus!" The faun saw me and gave me a smile, which I returned.

"Victoria! I thought I heard your voice." Edmund got the chicken and handed it over to Mr. Tumnus who began to eat it greedily. I let out a groan, while my stomach let out a grumble.

"Mr. Tumnus, I have something for you. Edmund come here." Edmund shuffled closer. With one hand still on the cup, I reached over into the coat pocket taking out the picture unscathed.

"I believe this belongs to you." Mr. Tumnus got misty-eyed as he reached over to take the picture.

"Thank you, I am in your debt."

"Its actually the other way around. By the way this is Lucy's brother, Edmund." I put an arm around his shoulders; he didn't shake it off for once. took his picture folded it once before hiding it in a secret pocket in his scarf. He scanned Edmund over.

"You have the same nose." Edmund rubbed his nose at the comment.

"Is your sister alright?" I contemplated the fact that the wolves were probably chasing after them as we speak.

"Is she safe?" Mr. Tumnus cast me a worried look.

"I…I don't know!" A metal screech called us to attention. Jadis entered, looking at us all in disgust.

"My wolves tore that dam apart your little family was nowhere to be found." She stepped closer to Edmund

"Where are they?" She half yelled at Edmund.

"I don't know…" He sent me a desperate look.

"Then you are no longer any use to me…Guard."

"Wait! T-they said something about Aslan." I gripped Edmund's arm, hopefully passing on the message to say no more.

"Aslan! Where?"

"We left before that kind of information was discussed." I took initiative, I squeezed Edmund's arm again. Jadis stared at me for a few seconds before turning to Mr. Tumnus.

"Guard!" A minotaur appeared behind the Witch, grunting.

"Release the faun." The minotaur stepped forward hitting Mr. Tumnus' chains. He picked him up and dropped him at Jadis' feet, where he grunted in pain.

"Do you know why you are here?" Jadis peered down at him, a cold stare.

"Because I believe in a free Narnia."

"You're here because he," She took her staff and pointed at Edmund. The tip itself seemed to be an icicle. "turned you in…for sweeties." A look of betrayal passed on Mr. Tumnus' complexion. Jadis turned to face the dwarf and the guard.

"Take him upstairs." I growled, standing, my anger rising. Jadis pointed her staff at me, the tip dangerously close to grazing my neck.

"Stand back if you value your life." She looked at me thoughtfully before the guard began to drag Mr. Tumnus away, he gave me one last smile, yet no tears ran down his face, his head held up high.

"Ready my sleigh," She evaluated me a few more seconds before glancing down at Edmund, the staff still pointed at me. "Edmund misses his family." She then walked out the door, Ginarrbrik locking it before leaving as well. I slouched against the wall, sliding down next to Edmund. He sniffled loudly before burying his face in my arm, my heart strings were pulled. I turned putting his head on my shoulder while running my fingers through his dark hair. I put the metal cup on the floor, a big block of ice was still there but it was floating around with a bit of water.

"Don't worry Ed." I said softly, patting his back as well. "It wasn't your fault; I promise I'll get us out of her grasp." Cold wet drops hit my shirt. I rubbed his back for a few more minutes before leaning back. I used my thumbs to wipe the remaining tears off his cheeks. I handed him the metal cup.

"Here, drink up." He took two sips with the block of ice remaining.

"Why are you always so warm?"

"Call it a gift." Ginarrbrik appeared and unlocked the cell door with another screech. He got our chains off before another guard came and led us through the hallways. We were walking through the court yard when I spotted a new statue. A look of horror on his face, a stone Mr. Tumnus stared at me.

**Peter's Pov**

"I hope you've been good, because there is someone 'ear to see ya." Mr. Beaver peered at us upside down. I held Lucy's hand as we came out of our hiding place. A sleigh appeared in my line of vision – red with a bag the size of an oven in it – some white reindeers stood there with reins and bells, there antlers high. A man stood facing us, a red suit with a green jacket, and a white beard with white hair atop his head to accompany it. He had his hands on his hips while he looked at us each in turn, beaming.

"Merry Christmas, sir!"

"It certainly is, Lucy. Thanks to you." He had a deep rich voice.

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said.

"It hasn't been for a hundred years. But now the Witch's power is crumbling." The man turned to his sleigh and grabbed the large bag and heaved it on to the ground. It hit me suddenly, Santa Claus. I released Lucy's hand.

"Presents!" Lucy called out excitedly, stepping forward.

"Lucy, Eve's Daughter. These are for you. The juice of the fire flower. If you, or one of your friends are wounded, one drop of this cordial will restore them. And though I do not expect you to use it, this." He handed the cordial to Lucy along with a dagger, a strap around it so you could put it around your waist or on your shoulder.

"Well, I think I could be brave enough." Lucy had a determined look.

"I'm sure you could, but battles are ugly affairs." He now turned to Susan.

"Eve's daughter, Susan. Trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss." He pulled out a beautifully carved wooden bow, its string taut. And an ivory object where it held numerous arrows, attached with a shoulder strap.

"What happened to 'battles are ugly affairs'?" Susan commented but took the bow and arrows anyway.

"And, though you don't seem to have trouble making yourself heard." He pulled out an ivory conch shell which had a shoulder strap as well. "When you put this horn to your lips and blow it, wherever you are, help will come." He now turned to me; he put an arm on my shoulder and led me forward. He reached into his bag and pulled out a sword – sheathed – and a shield with a lion's figure on it.

"And Peter, these are tools not toys. The time to use them might be at hand." He reached back into the bag and pulled out a black necklace. It looked like a choker, but it would stretch at a pull; adjustable and comfortable enough to wear that you wouldn't feel like you were suffocating.

"Give this to Victoria; she will notice the effect next time she changes." He handed it to me.

"Changes?" He gave me a wink before turning to the others. My face flushed with inappropriate thoughts.

"Bare them well! I best be off, winter is almost over and things do pile up when you've been gone a thousand years. Long live Aslan!" He stepped back on his sleigh, not needing to give the reins a pull as the sleigh took off.

"Told you he was real." Lucy looked at me rather smug.

* * *

**I hope you like it, I'm sorry if I made any mistakes. It's still a long way until Christmas but well...Merry Early Christmas! Welcome all reviews and thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far.**


	7. The Truth

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, but I do own Victoria Clemmings.**

**Chapter 7: The Truth**

* * *

**Victoria's Pov**

I looked over the edge, the waterfall was flowing nicely, no ice holding it back. I was tempted to jump, but shook my head at the thought. Flowers were blooming and the trees were alive, spring had arrived.

"It's so warm here!" Ginarrbrik exclaimed, he pulled off his little jacket. Jadis stared at him.

"I think I'll go check the sleigh." He shuffled away from the White Witch.

"We found the traitor." Maugrim appeared holding a lithe fox before pushing him forward towards Jadis. Some other wolves from his pack standing behind him.

"He was gathering troops near the Sherwood forest." Maugrim went on to explain, he bowed his head before backing up, leaving the fox in the spotlight.

"Nice of you to drop by. I understand you were so helpful to my wolves last night." Jadis gave him a sneer.

"Forgive me, your majesties." He bowed his head. He had a slight accent as well.

"Oh, don't waste my time with flattery." She apparently didn't notice it was plural.

"Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you." He stared at Edmund and I. The White Witch turned furiously at us before seething at the fox.

"Where is Aslan!" She raises her staff, threatening to hit the fox. "Answer me!"

"Wait, no don't!" Edmund stepped forward. "Beaver said something about The Stone Table, and that Aslan had an army there." The fox looked disappointed at Edmund. Jadis sent me a smirk. I growled lowly, Maugrim took notice as he flattened his ears at the sound. The fox glanced at me for a few seconds before he turned to Jadis.

"An army? Thank you, Edmund. I'm glad this creature got to see some honesty…" She raised her staff, my eyes widened. "Before he dies!" The fox's fur raised in fear before the tip of her staff touched him, turning him into stone. Jadis turned and slapped Edmund, his head whipped to the side. I let out another low growl, Maugrim took a step back, his pack following.

"You better think carefully about whose side you're on Edmund. Mine, or theirs." She gestured towards the stone fox. She turned to me and raised her arm and made contact with my cheek. The cut from before had disappeared, though no one had noticed. Another growl escaped me, resounding throughout the forest. My anger boiled as my hair whipped around my head. My nails cut into my palm as I kneeled on the floor, on all fours. Jadis stared, a look of surprise on her face. So close to the full moon, this anger was affecting me more than it should. 'I hope this answers your question.' My spine arched as it elongated, the cracks of my bones snapping made Edmund flinch. The clothes on my back ripped and I kicked my boots off but sadly my socks didn't survive that journey. Fur grew along my body, my face grew as well, and I let out a snarl as my canines sharpened. The familiar black fur crowding around my arms and legs as they turned into paws. A howl took over a growl as my true form took hold, the transformation complete. Edmund looked in horror, while the White Witch took a step back. Maugrim and two wolves of his growled at me, the other wolves frightened and stepping into the shadows. I took a couple of steps forward and licked Edmund's hand. Standing straight, I reached Edmund's shoulders. I then sprinted away, following the scent of Susan, three wolves chasing after me.

**Susan's Pov**

"Mother hasn't had a dress like this since before the war." I fingered the dress I had changed into. Lucy beamed at me.

"Maybe we could bring back a whole trunk full when we go home."

"If we go home…" I couldn't help but say, I noticed Lucy's disapproving look. "Sorry I guess I am like that. Remember when we used to have fun." We stepped into the river, crossing it.

"Yes, before you got boring."

"Oh, really?" I splashed some water at Lucy, wetting her dress. She giggled and threw some at me. We were laughing before we had fully crossed the small river. I reached for a towel and gasped when a wolf suddenly flew through. I reached for my conch, before it could do anything and blew the horn.

"Lucy, Susan run. They came after me." I was surprised when a feminine voice came out of its mouth, even more surprised because it sounded like-

"Victoria?" Lucy yelled. A yelp came from her as another wolf pounced on top of Victoria. Lucy and I clambered up a tree just as another two came and growled up at us.

"Please don't try to run. We're tired." It was the same who had been with us on the waterfall, Maugrim.

*They don't know his name, but I'm putting it there to make things less confusing when things are happening in this scene.*

"And we'd prefer to kill you quickly." The wolf snarled on top of Victoria. Victoria growled and then pushed the wolf off of her, baring her teeth at the wolf. A splash came from the river when Peter, Aslan, and some other Narnians appeared, all wielding weapons.

"Get away from them!" Peter pointed his sword at Maugrim.

"Everyone stand back, it's their battle." Aslan's majestic voice said, taking command of the Narnians. Aslan pinned down the third wolf who had attempted to run away. Victoria pounced on the wolf attacking her, who let out a yelp, as she slashed at his ribcage. The wolf didn't move once again. She let out a howl before standing back. Maugrim circled about Peter, who had a steady aim at the wolf.

"C'mon, we've been through this before. We both know you haven't got it in you." Maurgrim circled around once again, taunting him before coming to a stop.

"You may think you're a king," Maugrim leaned back, digging his paws in the ground. "but you're going to die…like a dog!" Maugrim suddenly pounced on Peter and Lucy gasped beside me.

"Peter…no!" Lucy and I screamed. I climbed down the tree in a hurry, Lucy following me. The wolf shifted and I felt my stomach drop for a second before Peter came out, his sword plunged in the wolf. I dropped to the floor and hugged him, holding back my tears. Lucy hugged him as well. Aslan released the wolf he was pinning down and he scattered off into the woods.

"Follow him! He'll lead you to Edmund." Aslan's voice commanded.

* * *

**Victoria's Pov**

"Follow him! He'll lead you to Edmund." I turned to follow the wolf but Aslan's voice stopped me.

"Victoria, where are you going?" Like he didn't know already, I ignored Peter, Susan, and Lucy's stares.

"I made Edmund a promise, and I intend to keep it." Aslan nodded; his beautiful sun-kissed mane moving as he turned to Peter. I was surprised again that I could talk in this form, thinking it was a fluke before, it must be the fact that I was here in Narnia. My black fur, sleek and shining in the sun's rays. I ran ahead of the Narnians, following the wolf a step behind.

* * *

The minotaurs roared at the sight of the White Witch's camp. A jaguar ran ahead attacking another wolf. I immediately spotted Edmund, tied to a tree and gagged in the mouth. I growled at the thought of them doing it. I ran over and slashed at the ropes around the other side so I wouldn't accidentally hit him. He ripped off his gag, slightly battered, he cried at the sight of me. I gave him a sad look, nuzzling my head into his shoulder.

"I promised I would get you out of here. Now get on my back." Mildly surprised at the fact that I could speak, he climbed on as I kneeled. He gripped my fur lightly before I rocketed off to Aslan's camp, leaving the Narnians to take care of the camp and leaving a little surprise for Jadis tied up on the tree.

* * *

Aslan waited for our arrival on top of a rock above the camp. Edmund slipped off me as we approached Aslan. I bowed my head in respect.

"Rise, Lady Victoria Wolfsbane – Knight of Narnia." I took that as my leave, I approached Susan, Lucy, and Peter. I was unsure of how they would feel about me, now that they knew the truth. I lay down, knowing Aslan and Edmund had much to discuss. After a while Susan, Lucy, and Peter joined me. Lucy sat next to me; she placed a tentative hand on my fur. I purred at the feeling of her running her hands through the long strands, she giggled at the noise. Susan who sat at my other side put a hand on my head, scratching behind my ears. I shifted my head closer to her, enjoying it. Peter had a smile playing on his lips. Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a black choker.

"Santa gave this to me, said something about it helping when you changed." His cheeks tinted a bit before he hesitantly put it over my head and around my neck. It felt comfortable enough and I automatically felt a difference. I felt stronger, as if it amplified my strengths. I got up, Lucy and Susan's hands disappearing. I walked until I found an empty tent, there I changed back. The 'collar' around my neck along with clothes on my back. I glanced down to find everything that had shred, back on me, even my boots! I grimaced; everyone else was wearing a different style of clothing. I took a look around the tent to see if I could find some clothes to change into. There was a canopy in the corner and a dress laid out on top of it. Taking another glance around, it was pretty empty. Perhaps they wouldn't mind if I took this tent for myself. I shrugged, and changed into the dress, leaving my boots on.

The dress was black with a light blue lining; tiny white beads covered the chest area. The sleeve went up to my elbows and it fit me magnificently, going well with my necklace and boots. I braided my hair and flinged it over my shoulder. I walked out to see Edmund had joined the others. Edmund grinned at the sight of me and ran over and hugged me. The others stared, stunned. A chuckle left my lips before I ruffled Edmund's hair and gave him a playful shove.

* * *

**Okay so moment of truth: tell me on your opinion of this chapter. Would you have preferred if she were normal, or you like her the way she is? Well hope you liked, apologize for any mistakes...and I'll be uploading soon. Reviews are welcome.**


	8. Cold

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, I do own Victoria Clemmings though!**

**Chapter 8: Cold**

* * *

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast, Edmund." Lucy giggled at Edmund as he shoved another toast down his toast. Though I wasn't one to talk either.

"Look, not that we mind that you turn into a wolf every full moon, but really that's just downright disturbing." Peter gave me a smirk, I stuck my tongue out at him; covering my blush. The chef had made me a special meal, five large medium rare steaks, to which I drooled at the sight. My compliments to the chef, I was shoveling it in my mouth just as the others arrived for breakfast.

"We'd better pack some for the journey." Peter commented lowly.

"We're going home?" Lucy turned to Peter.

"You all are-" I snorted

"I'd like to see you try and push me through that wardrobe." I narrowed my eyes at Peter, daring him to defy me, before he nodded gravely.

"There's no reason Victoria and I can't stay, but I promised to keep you three safe."

"But they need us, all five of us." Lucy protested, pouting.

"Lucy it's too dangerous. You almost drowned, and if it wasn't for Victoria Edmund would probably be dead!"

"Which is why we have to stay." The Pevensies looked at their second youngest in surprise.

"Me and Victoria have seen what the White Witch can do and I've helped her do it, and we can't leave these people behind to suffer for it." Lucy held Edmund's hand.

"Well that's it then." Susan stood from the table.

"Where are you going?" Peter looked up at her.

"To get in some practice." She replied, retrieving a bow and arrow.

* * *

"I'm not going to just kill everyone in my wolf form! My hands would get dirty." I grimaced at the thought. "Besides I need to learn to defend myself another way." With that I picked up a sword. Peter and Edmund rolled their eyes before we formed a triangle, practicing.

Using two swords I knocked Peter and Edmund's swords out of their hands, a triumphant smirk worked its way on my face.

"Beginner's luck." They both stated simultaneously.

* * *

"What's your name darling?"

"Clarence." The white coat shimmered in the sun.

"Would it be okay if I rode you today?"

"Of course, your majesty."

"You can just call me Victoria." I got up gracefully, no saddle needed. I didn't bother doing sidesaddle either and rolled my dress up to my thighs. I wove my hands through Clarence's hair, making sure not to pull too hard.

"Go on then, let's go find Peter and Edmund." Clarence trotted through the woods until I came upon the sight of Peter and Edmund, riding their own horses and practicing. Turned out I was pretty much a natural when it came to swordplay so I just learned a few more moves before I gave up practicing with them, and started to practice with Orieus.

"Come on Ed, sword hand up like Oreius showed us."

"Hello Victoria." They both greeted me. I nodded back. Mr. Beaver suddenly came scurrying up to us out of nowhere. Edmund's horse reared up.

"Whoa, horsey!" The brown coated horse seemed to narrow his eyes before turning up to Edmund.

"My name is Phillip." Edmund stared in horror at the sudden fact that his horse could talk. I chuckled at his face.

"Oh, sorry." Edmund said quietly.

"Nice to meet you Phillip. My name's Victoria, this is Clarence, in case you haven't met." The two horses neighed at each other.

"You better come quick, the White Witch has requested a meeting with Aslan!" A scowl was on my face at the mere mention of her. I didn't say any words as Clarence took off running Peter, Edmund, and Mr. Beaver following.

* * *

I stood with the others; the Narnians had parted at the arrival of the White Witch. A group came with her as she arrived in some type of portable throne, carried by a couple of Cyclops. Aslan waited patiently in front, the five of us stood off to the side – nearby. Jadis hopped off and approached Aslan, her staff never leaving her side. Her cold gaze took a look at the surrounding people, her gaze narrowing at mines before landing on Edmund.

"You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." The sentence did its job as the Narnians gasped.

"His offense was not against you." Aslan stated calmly. Her gaze turned onto the great lions golden ones.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?" Aslan stood at the words, baring his teeth at her.

"_Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch. I was there when it was written._" He nearly roared out the beginning.

"Then" Her voice shook slightly before taking on a more steady tone, "you will know that the boy belongs to me…" She then turned to the rest of the Narnians addressing them.

"That boy" She pointed at Edmund who squirmed and grabbed my arm "will die on the Stone Table." I growled taking a step forward and interrupted whatever Peter was going to say.

"I'd like to see you try and take him, Witch!" Peter held me back as I felt myself about to pounce at her, my rage shaking my entire body.

"You think a simple threat will deny me my right, little girl?" She gave me a sneer before giving Aslan a look. "Aslan knows that if I do not have blood as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned, and perish, in fire and water."

"Enough, I shall talk with you in private. Victoria." I stood attentive at Aslan's call. "You shall join us." Peter's hold disappeared, but I restrained myself from killing her as I walked towards Aslan's tent. Jadis sat looking around the tent with a disinterested look on her face. I sat next to Aslan, who stood between us, a table in the middle.

"I do not see the reason this mongrel is here." I bit back a retort at Aslan's stern look.

"She was a victim as well and stands in defense of your 'property'." Aslan replied, calm as ever.

"What must we do, to release your claim on Edmund?" Aslan questioned. The White Witch was thoughtful for a few seconds.

"To appease the Deep Magic, blood must be shed on the Stone Table." Like she really cares about the Deep Magic. She just wants to kill somebody…anybody.

"I request a trade." I intervened. Aslan eyed me while Jadis raised an eyebrow.

"Take me in his place, my blood." My voice didn't waver, my determination shining through. I would protect Edmund; I would protect all of the Pevensies when it came to it, with my life. She gave a scoff but Aslan and I kept straight faces.

"Why would you protect that little traitor?"

"I'm pretty sure the Deep Magic does not need reasons why, just the bloodshed." I dared her to question me.

"You shall come to me tonight to the Stone Table."

"You know my condition, Witch." Aslan stayed quiet throughout the conversation, acting more as a witness.

"Come to me an hour before nightfall."

* * *

I stepped out of the tent, ignoring the stares after having sat there for so long. I joined the Pevensies as Aslan and Jadis walked out.

"The Witch has renounced her claim on Edmund." The Narnians cheered, along with the Pevensies giving me a hug. Jadis gave me a smile before walking up to her throne. She turned last second to face Aslan, yet she kept her eyes on me.

"How do I know your promise will be kept?" Aslan roared, startling her into falling into her seat, breaking eye contact with me. Everyone began to chuckle and laugh at the Witch but I stayed silent.

* * *

I spent the day in my tent, even though I knew I should have spent it with the Pevensies. I changed into light armor, despite the fact that I wouldn't be using it. Aslan entered my tent, everyone was in their tents preparing for the battle to come or sleeping to get rest.

"Your sacrifice will not be in vain. Come, we must go." His rich voice soothed me. I stood and followed him out. We began to walk towards the woods. The sun was setting, casting shadows over the trees and making the sky an orange hue. A couple minutes passed when I heard a couple of soft footsteps, Aslan apparently heard too. He turned his head slightly.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Susan and Lucy stepped out of a tree, looking at us sheepishly.

"We couldn't sleep." Lucy walked up to Aslan's side.

"Couldn't we come along with you two?" Susan stood beside me.

"I think we both would appreciate the company." I nodded, my face emotionless.

The sun had set but luckily the moon was hidden by clouds in the usually clear sky. We walked a bit further before-

"It is time. From now on, I must go alone as does Victoria. Thank you Susan. Thank you Lucy. Farewell." Aslan walked off to the left, disappearing. I hugged Lucy, reminding myself to be brave. Ignoring their questioning looks as to where I was going. I hugged Susan and made myself let go.

"I…I'll see you around." My voice sounding different. I waited until they began to walk away before I walked through a pair of bushes, leading me to the Stone Table.

The Witch's army was gathered around, all ugly and grotesque. They cheered as I came up. I remained emotionless. The witch wearing a brown dress now, her staff in her hands as she gave me a malevolent smile.

"Ah, welcome the werewolf!" The crowd began to jeer at me, some throwing things at me and laughing if it hit.

"Bind her. Wait." She stopped the approaching animals. "Let her change first." She let out a cackle as if on que the full moon was uncovered. I turned my head to face the shining moon, my pupils growing. The familiar transformation took place, I had to ignore my instinct to fight everyone here and kill the Witch.

"Shave her." Everyone began to laugh again, taking out daggers and knifes. They yanked the hair from my eyes, cutting dangerously close. Shaving my back, leaving bald spots, and pulling my tail. Some even taking the chance and ripping out the hair, no cutting at all. Rope began to bind all around, extremely tight in various places. They began to drag me to the Stone Table. Making me grunt as I hit every bump and the stairs, they carried on careless. I was placed under the Queen, she turned to face her army. They all turned quiet as they listened, yet she whispered to me.

"You know, Victoria, I'm a little disappointed in you. Did you honestly think by all this that you could save the human traitor? You are giving me your life and saving no one." My stomach dropped, my eyes widening. My heart beating a mile a minute in my head. I was taking deep laboring breaths, looking around wildly. "So much for love." She rose, raising a dagger in her hand. Turning to the crowd.

"Tonight, the Deep Magic will be appeased, but tomorrow, we will take Narnia, forever! In that knowledge, despair…and..die!" The worst thing wasn't the pain as she plunged the dagger in me, no, not even the fact that the Pevensies faces flashed running in my thoughts. No, not even that, it was when my eyes landed on Lucy and Susan watching in horror, that for once – I felt _cold_.

* * *

**Well its been a while since I've updated. Only got about one chapter left, I don't know if I should make a sequel where its more in-depth PeterxVictoria. This isn't very popular so there probably won't be a point. Thank you all for reading so far and for those who reviewed. **


	9. Hide and Go Seek The End

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia, but I do own Victoria Clemmings.**

**Chapter 9: Hide and Go Seek**

* * *

**Peter's Pov**

A small breeze came, hundreds of leaves coming in through the tent entrance. Edmund grabbed my arm, from where he was resting on the other canopy. I wondered briefly where I put my sword. The leaves began to form a figure, a woman, a dryad.

"Fear not my princes. I come with tidings of grave news. Your sisters have witnessed the White Witch killing Victoria, the werewolf. Aslan has disappeared. It appears that the werewolf exchanged her life for the young prince, Edmund." The leaves began to disintegrate the dryad leaving only a whisper as the wind carried her off. Edmund was gripping my arm, his knuckles white. Edmund turned his head a sob wrecking through him, I didn't notice as a few tears of my own ran down my face. The thought of never seeing her smiling face again, made my heart ache and my stomach drop.

* * *

"They come, your highness, in numbers and weapons far greater than our own." The gryphon stepped aside, preparing for the first wave. I shifted my armor and checked the reins on the unicorn, making sure I was prepared, mentally and physically.

"Numbers do not win a battle." Oreius stared unwavering as the Queen and her army began to appear.

"No, but I bet they help." I prayed silently that Lucy and Susan were somewhere safe. The Witch's creatures began to run. I gestured for the birds to begin their attack. Gryphons, eagles, and rather large birds soared in the sky, timing precisely when to let go of the boulders in their talons to hit the enemy. The creatures began to take notice and began to shoot arrows in the sky. I unsheathed my sword and raised, shining in the sun. The Narnians roared and cheered as they charged. The jaguars and cheetahs in the lead, I was a bit saddened when it reminded me of Victoria. I turned to Oreius, his hooves pawing the ground in anticipation. I lowered my head armor so that only my eyes and nose were visible.

"Are you with me?"

"To the death." Oreius replied, unsheathing his sword.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!" Oreius and I ran into the battle.

* * *

**Susan's Pov**

"What have they done?" The Stone Table had cracked but alas there was no body.

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic a little differently." Aslan had come out of the woods behind us. "For she would know that if a willing victim who had committed no treachery died in a traitors stead," There was a small rustle and a bit of movement at the head of the Stone Table. My eyes widened and my hand rose to cover my mouth. I heard Lucy gasp. "the Stone Table would crack and death itself would turn back."

"Victoria!" Lucy and I cried simultaneously, running around the Stone Table and hugging the familiar wolf.

"Nice to see you guys as well." Victoria let out a chuckle, she shook her body, the black fur fully grown and back.

"We sent the word that you were dead and Aslan had disappeared. Peter and Edmund would have gone to war." Susan hugged me again.

"We have to help them." Lucy brought out a dagger, a determined look on her complexion.

"We will but not alone. Susan, climb on my back. Lucy, climb on Victoria's. We have a long ways to go and little time to get there. And you might want to cover your ears." Aslan let out a deep, majestic roar and took off running after I climbed on top of him. Victoria howled and it seemed to echo through the woods.

* * *

**Edmund's Pov**

I felt helpless right now, looking over the battle below us. Peter suddenly turned, still fighting on his unicorn. The White Witch drew closer on her chariot, pulled on by polar bears.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" I heard the faint yell. Mr. Beaver scurried up to me.

"That's the signal! Get ready!"

"Fire!" Raising my sword high, the archers shot their arrows into the sky, some on fire. Peter fell off his unicorn, I watched in horror as Oreius and a rhino began to charge forward, no doubt heading for the White Witch.

"Stop!" The cry could be heard from Peter all the way up here, but they continued. Oreius jumped over the White Witch. Strategically she dodged the attack taking her sword and staff in her hand, spinning it before turning Oreius into stone. I flinched at memories take came tugging at that.

* * *

**Victoria's Pov**

The courtyard brought back sad memories, with all the stone Narnians and animals. Lucy climbed off my back, crying as she spotted Mr. Tumnus. Aslan walked forward, breathing on Mr. Tumnus. Susan, put a hand around Lucy's shoulders. The stone began to crack and dissipate into thin air. His scarf flowing back down, he slouched forward taking heavy breaths. Susan and Lucy caught him, both knocked for six. I turned to Aslan who began to revive some other statues.

"Victoria, you can do it as well. The Witch has made many, so we have to get through this quickly." I turned to a jaguar, taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out. The jaguar let out a roar, briefly thanking me. I turned to see Aslan had already finished the others in the courtyard.

"Victoria?" Mr. Tumnus stared at my wolf form. My ears flattened as I let out a whimper.

"Surprise?" I gave a wolfish grin.

"I knew you were the daughter of Lycaon." He let out a chuckle and patted my head. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, relieved he didn't reject me.

"Come, let's search the castle – others may still be trapped inside and Peter will need all the help he can get." I followed Aslan up the stairs.

* * *

I changed back mid-run, the necklace allowing me to transform with my light armor from the night before. We had finally arrived at battle scene with reinforcements; I grabbed a nearby sword for a fallen enemy. A creature attacked me, my skill overpowering its instantly. I turned with a grin to see Edmund and Peter, they hadn't noticed me yet. Edmund began to run away from Mr. Beaver, heading for – my eyes followed his direction – Jadis. The smile slid off my face and I started to chase after him. Eight, seven steps away. Edmund raised his sword, crushing the crystal that turned everyone to stone. Jadis gave him a glare before giving him an sinister grin. My heart caught in my throat and before anyone could do anything, I pushed Edmund, the sharp end going into my stomach. The grin slid off her face as she noticed it was me. My mouth popped open in a grimace, the blood beginning to flow out the wound.

"Impossible!" Aslan suddenly came behind her, flinging her away, the staff broken. I let out a groan, slumping down on the floor. Wet drops hit my face. Edmund sat down by my left, crying.

"Bloody hell Edmund! I literally just died! Couldn't you wait a few more days?" I began to cough, blood dripping down the side of my mouth. My hands held the wound, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. The battle had begun to cease around us, the White Witch proclaimed dead, the last of the enemy dead. Peter joined my other side.

"I thought you were dead." Peter had a tear, sliding down his cheek. I went into another coughing fit, the coughs sending stabs of pain to my wound.

"I was, but-" I groaned, "too long to explain."

"All that training for nothing." My laughter bubbled up but it sounded like something gurgling.

"I just got here and I only killed one person." Peter cracked a smile. A whistle of something flied through the air above me before it hit impact. I turned my head to see Ginarrbrik hit the floor, an arrow in his chest. Serves him right. Susan and Lucy ran up and sat near my feet.

"Before I die." I coughed, the blood rising. "I want you to know your all like brothers and sisters to me."

"Except for you Peter, I have to admit I had a little crush on you." I turned to look at Peter's reaction. His cheeks were a bit tinted. A gasp escaped me, the pain becoming excruciating.

"Well, at least I get to see my mum again, for the second time." I whispered to myself. My eyes began to flutter close, but I felt something dripping in my mouth. My eyes remained close, but I felt the pain subside. The blood no longer clogging my lungs. I noticed it was different than the first time, there was a breeze and I still felt the Pevensies around me. I opened one of my eyes a little bit to take a peek. Lucy was leaning over me with a bottle in her hand, the top uncapped. I closed my eyes and just lay there for a few seconds.

"It's too late-"

"Really Lucy? You waited until after my confession to save me. Thanks for giving me a life full of embarrassment to look forward to!" My eyes still closed, I turned my head and hid my face with my hands, hiding the smile forming on my face and the obvious blush. I felt their arms surround me in a group hug, 'I hate you.' I mumbled through my hands, their laughs lifting my soul.

* * *

"To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant." Mr. Tumnus smiled as he stepped forward to put about Lucy's head, Narnian's cheering.

"To the great western wood, King Edmund the Just." Edmund had a timid smile, Mr. Tumnus beaming at him. They had resolved their issues, great friends. Another crown.

"To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle." Susan put on a modest smile as Mr. Tumnus stepped forward to put the crown on her head, the Narnian's applauding.

"To the clear northern sky, King Peter the Magnificent." The Narnians praised him the most, he had shown his worth in battle, I grumbled at the thought. I could have helped too if I didn't have to die twice.

"To the flowing eastern rivers, to the majestic western forests, to the shining southern moon, and the southern midnight sky, I give you Queen Victoria the Courageous." I gave a lopsided grin directed at the lion. Mr. Tumnus placed the crown on my head. The crown was golden but had dark blue engravings and white stones placed near the edges.

"Once a king or queen of Narnia, always a king or queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." We all stood.

"Long live King Peter! Long live Queen Susan! Long live King Edmund! Long live Queen Lucy! And long live Queen Victoria!" The crowd cheered. I couldn't believe that this all started with a game of hide and go seek.

* * *

**So yes, this is the end. Not very exciting I know, not many people have liked this story. Thank you all for sticking with me until the end! All those who reviewed as well, really, thanks. I apologize for any mistakes. I might make a sequel where it will definitely show more PeterxVictoria action and there life in Narnia, for many years to come. But I haven't decided yet. I have moved on from being obsessed with the Chronicles of Narnia to Harry Potter now. So I'll probably be working on my first HP fanfic. That will probably take a while thought because of school and such. But like I said, I haven't decided on that either, yet. **


End file.
